staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 maja 1996
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 VIP-rozmowa Jedynki 8.00 "Moda na sukces" (223) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Tropami prehistorii - "Narodziny Polski - program dla dzieci 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 10.00 "Star Trek - stacja kosmiczna" (19/20) - serial sf prod. USA 10.45 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Zrób to tak jak my 11.15 Od niemowlaka do przedszkolaka - magazyn 11.30 U siebie - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.15 Magazyn Notowań 12.40 AIESEC - program edukacyjny 12.45 Nowa matura - Nowa kultura oceniania 13.00 ABC zawodów - Pracownicy budowlani 13.20 AIESEC - prog. edukacyjny 13.25 Inny wymiar - program edukacyjny 13.40 Jeśli nie Oxfort, to co? - informacje 13.50 Fizjonomia kropli wody - Outsiders 14.10 Idole? - Anioł w ringu 14.30 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - teleturniej 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Muzyczna Jedynka 15.30 "Moda na sukces" (223) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 16.00 Dla młodych widzów: Riff - Moby Dick TV 16.25 Dla dzieci: Ciuchcia 16.50 Kalendarium XX wieku 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Tata, a Marcin powiedział..." "W świecie zwierząt" 17.30 Goniec - tygodnik kulturalny 17.45 Bezpieczniej - magazyn 18.05 Randka w ciemno 18.50 Co by tu jeszcze 19.00 Wieczorynka "Opowieści taty bobra" - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Wiosenna bujność traw" - film fab. prod. USA (1961) 22.20 Puls dnia 22.35 WC Kwadrans 23.00 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna 23.35 Wiadomości 23.55 Leksykon polskiej muzyki rozrywkowej 0.10 "Samotny łowca" - film fab. prod. USA (1984) 1.45 Goniec - tygodnik kulturalny (powt.) 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport - telegram 7.15 Poranny magazyn Dwójki 7.50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Pełna chata" (41/63) - serial kom. prod. USA 9.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.30 "Świat, który nie może zginąć": "Śmiejące się hieny" - serial przyrodniczy prod. ang. 9.55 "Pan Magoo" - serial anim. prod. USA 10.00 Co jest grane? 10.25 Teatr TV: August Strinberg: "Burza" 11.45 Nobliści - Selma Lagerlof - magazyn 12.00 Lonstar-legenda europejskiego kowboja 12.40 Mogłem być - reportaż 13.00 Panorama 13.20 "Złoto Alaski" (10/13) "Wielki wyścig" - serial prod. pol.-niem.-ros. 14.15 Clipol 14.45 Muzyczne nowości Dwójki 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Profesor Thompson" (3/26), ,,Prawdziwe przygody" - serial anim. prod. USA 15.25 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki (powt.) 15.40 Mroczny świat Lou Reeda 16.05 Studio Sport: Koszykówka zawodowa NBA 17.00 30 ton! Lista, lista-lista przebojów 17.30 "Pełna chata" (41/63) - serial kom. prod. USA 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 19.05 Va banque - teleturniej 19.35 Co jest grane? (powt.) 20.00 Wesoło, czyli smutno - Kazimierza Kutza rozmowa o Górnym Śląsku - biesiada XVI z Krystyną Miłotworską 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Sport - telegram 21.45 Kabarek "Potem" - Sny i zmory im. sierżanta Zdyba 22.25 Halo weekend 22.45 "Opowieści erotyczne - Magiczna moc" - nowela filmowa prod. niem. (1994) 23.15 Jack Lemmon - film dokumentalny prod. USA 0.10 Panorama 0.15 Koncert gwiazdy - Lenny Kravitz - światowe tournee znakomitego artysty 1.10 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Trójmiejski serwis informacyjny 8.40 Studio "Trójki" 8.50 Co mnie gryzie? 9.10 Radź sobie sam 9.30 Program o zdrowiu - "Medycyna katastrof' 9.40 Sport w "Trójce" 10.10 Damskie głosy 10.35 "Szmacianki" (57) "Szmaciani Rzymianie" 10.45 Roger Odrzutowiec (60) - serial anim. prod. USA 10.50 Mali mistrzowie (5/26) "Mały wielki pilot" - serial prod. franc. 11.05 Miód i pszczoły (171) "Miłość w tajemnicy" - serial dok. 11.30 "Niebezpieczna" (63/150) - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 12.20 Wielkie przestępstwa XX wieku (19/26) "Napad na Brinks Company" - serial dokumentalny prod. brytyjskiej 12.45 Nauczyciel- "Vanessa - śpiąca królewna" - serial obycz. prod. franc. 14.15 45 minut - mag. młodzieżowy 15.00 Panorama 15.10 Przygody Małego Księcia (21/26) 15.35 Nowe odkrycia (6/39) "Próba" - serial popularnonaukowy prod. USA 16.05 "Miód i pszczoły" (172/200) "Mafia" - francuski serial dla młodz. 16.30 Poradnik weekendowy: "Magazyn wędkarski", "Kwiaty w domu i ogrodzie" 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Niebezpieczna (64/150) - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 18.10 Panorama 18.30 Punkt - temat dnia 18.40 E O L - elbląsko-olsztyński mag. telewizyjny 18.55 "Co jest grane?" 19.00 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmiecie 19.15 Na planie filmowym - kulisy realizacji filmu "Desperado" (1) 19.30 Wieczór z Neil'em Sedaką (2) - ang. program muz. 20.00 Buty z krokodylej skóry (4/7) - serial obyczaj. prod. ang. 21.00 Bliżej Austrii - "Kwitnący Wiedeń" 21.50 Panorama 22.05 Namiętność (64/250) - telenowela 22.50 Policjanci z dzielnicy - mag. 23.05 Więzy krwi (2/3) - serial fab. prod. ang. 24.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 7.00 Dzień dobry z Polsatem 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Polityczne graffiti 8.15 Klub Fitness Woman 8.30 "Webster" (97) - amer. serial komed. 9.00 "Ufosaury" (6) - anim. serial dla dzieci 9.30 Kalambury 10.00 "Statek miłości" (13) - amer. serial obycz. 11.00 Tylko dla dam - program Kariny Szafrańskiej 11.30 Trzy kwadraty - gra, zabawa 12.00 Sztuka sprawiedliwości 12.30 Ring - mag. publ. 13.00 Magazyn sportowy 14.00 Sztuka informacji 14.30 Pamiętnik nastolatki 15.00 Halo Gra!My 15.20 Ye! Ye! Ye! 15.30 "Czarodziejka z księżyca" (53) - serial anim. dla dzieci 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Kuba zaprasza 16.45 "Alf' (58/100) - serial 17.15 Kalambury 17.45 "Telewizja ONA" (2/6) - serial 18.15 Przygody Leona H. 18.45 "Statek miłości" (85) - serial 19.40 Losowanie LOTTO 19.50 Informacje 20.05 "Strażnik Teksasu" (54) - serial 21.00 Łowca przygód (13/13) - amer. serial 21.50 Polityczne graffiti 22.00 Informacje 22.15 Biznes tydzień 22.30 Hobbysta - film fab. 0.15 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny 0.45 Disco Relax - program muzyczny 1.45 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Dzień dobry z Polski 8.30 Jest jak jest - serial pol. 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 9.45 Sześć milionów sekund (10) - serial dla młodych widzów 10.15 Zaklęty dwór (4) - serial pol. 11.15 Blok programów edukacyjnych. Z lamusa techniki 11.30 Uczmy się polskiego 12.00 Wspomnień czar: Jego ekscelencja subiekt - film archiwalny prod. polskiej (1933) 13.20 Dedykcja - film dok. 14.10 Diariusz - magazyn rządowy 14.25 Rozmowa dnia 14.55 Powitanie, program dnia 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Dawno temu w Saragossie - reportaż 15.40 5 - 10 - 15 - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 16.20 Gość TV Polonia 16.30 Magazyn kulturalny 16.45 Przegląd prasy polonijnej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Mały Lord - film animowany dla dzieci 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.15 Radio Romans (18) - serial pol. 18.45 Auto-Moto- Klub - magazyn sportów motorowych 19.00 Hity satelity 19.20 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Czy nas jeszcze pamiętasz - pr. Witolda Pogranicznego 20.30 Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz - Kraina łagodności - Opole'95 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Czterdziestolatek (6) - serial prod. polskiej 22.15 Program na sobotę 22.30 Pałer - magazyn wibracji muzycznych 23.00 Męski striptiz: Juliusz Machulski - pr. Małgorzaty Domagalik 23.30 Kino nocą: Przeprowadzka - film prod. polskiej (1982) 0.50 Panorama (powt. z godz. 21.00) 1.20 Wieczór z Alicją 2.15 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 6.00 T and T 6.50 Power dance 7.45 Teleshop 8.10 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 9.50 Camilla - telenowela 11.45 The Perfect Crime - film fab. 13.30 Teleshop 14.00 Satelite - pr. muzyczny 15.55 Teleshop 16.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 17.45 Teleshop 17.50 Camilla - telenowela 20.00 Life with the Kids (1) - miniserial, Włochy 21.50 Zażenowanie - komedia, Włochy (1976) 23.30 Sekrety nocy - reportaż 24.00 Satelite 1.50 Zażenowanie - komedia, Włochy (1976) (powt.) 3.30 Disco Polo Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Gdańsk z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1996 roku